This is our party
by Lyncth
Summary: Sehun pergi bersama luhan kepesta yang diadakan suho,orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai hyungnya sendiri. disana sehun minum minuman keras untuk pertama kalinya,meskipun hanya SATU gelas KECIL,tapi dia... suck in summary/BL/HALF YAOI/HUNHAN/and other cast/naik rate menjadi M! CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

DUKK

DUKK

DUKK

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin terdengar ditelinga namja cantik itu,dia terlihat tak perduli dan terkesan seakan menulikan telinganya dan lebih berkonsentrasi dengan kegiatannya saat ini.

BRAKK

Saat pintu kelasnya di dobrak oleh seorang namja yang berkepala 'spongebob' pun sepertinya dia tidak dengar karna terlalu fokus akan kegiatannya sekarang.

Chen -sang namja berkepala 'spongebob'- mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menyusuri setiap inchi dari kelas yang di kakak kelas yang dicarinya sedikitpun tidak menoleh satu kelas itu sedang menatapnya karena merasa dirinya seorang pengganggu yang seenaknya main dobrak pintu kelas orang.

"LUHAN HYUNG!"

"…."

Chen mengernyit heran,pasalnya sang namja cantik -luhan- itu tak sedikitpun menoleh menurutnya suaranya sangat lah keras saat dia memanggil si namja cantik tersebut.

"LUHAN HYUUNGG!"

Panggilnya sekali lagi tapi masih saja tak mendapatkan respon dari orang yang di panggilnya.

Karena kesal dia pun pergi menghampiri si namja cantik,dan menggebrak saja si namja cantik menoleh dan menatapnya tajam,tapi tatapan mata dari namja cantik itu seakan angin lalu bagi kesal karena diabaikan dari tadi.

"YA!HYUNG!KENAPA KAU TAK MEMB-"

"hush!kau berisik sekali!"

"tapi kan-"

"kau menggangguku!"

'mengganggumu untuk memperhatikan sehun yang sedang tidur,haah?"

"hei,apa masalah mu?!terserah ku dong,that's not your bussines!"

"ck,jadi kau mem-"

"eungh,kenapa kalian berisik sekali sih?aku ngantuk nih!hoaamh~~"

Luhan terlihat kaget,sedangkan chen hanya mendengus melihat namja yang diperhatikan luhan tadi terbangun.

"hei,hei!sehun-ah,nanti malam kau datang ya kerumahnya suho hyung!"chen langsung mengubah expresinya menjadi ceria mode:on saat berbicara pada sehun,namja yang baru saja bangun tadi.

"haah?kerumah suho hyung?bukanya suho hyung lagi di jerman ya?ngapain kita ke rumahnya?"tanya sehun pada chen,saat kesadarannya sudah full.

"suho hyung udah pulang dari dua hari yang lalu, luhan hyung tak memberitahumu?"tanya chen dengan kerutan di keningnya.

"tidak,apa benar itu hyung?"tanya sehun pada luhan.

"ehmm,,i-iya sehun-ah"jawab luhan sambil menundukkan takut kalau-kalau sehun marah padanya karena tidak memberitahunya akan kepulangan hyung yang sudah dianggap oleh sehun sebagai hyung kandungnya.

"eoh?hyung,kenapa kau tak memberitahuku soal itu?aku kan rindu pada suho hyung!"ucap sehun sambil mempoutkan -teman sekelasnya yang melihat kejadian itu langsung saja menjerit histeris melihat magnae unyu kelas mereka –sehun- melakukan aegyo.

"se-sehunie,a-aku~~"luhan gugup saat akan menjelaskan alasannya tidak memberitahu kepulangan suho pada

"tak apa,hyung!aku maafkan kau"ucap sehun diiringi senyum manisnya yang sukses membuat luhan merona heboh saat melihat senyum milik sehun.

"jadi,pestanya suho hyung jam berapa mulainya chen hyung?"tanya sehun pada chen.

"jam tujuh malam nanti,kalian wajib datang!oke!"

"oke hyung!"ucap sehun sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada chen.

"yasudah,aku mau balik ke kelas ~~"

"BYE~ HYUNGG!"teriak sehun pada chen yang hanya dibalas dengan lambaian tangan chen.

"eumh,,jadi hyung,aku akan menjemputmu jam berapa?"

"eh?oh?jemput apa?"tanya luhan yang sepertinya baru sadar dari acara merona sambil melamunnya.

"haah?itu loh hyung,ke pestanya suho hyung"jawab sehun.

"ooh,jam setengah tujuh saja!"

"baiklah!dandan yang cantik ya hyung!"

Setelah itu guru mereka masuk dan memulai acara belajar-mengajarnya.

* * *

TING~

TONG~

TING~

CEKLEK

"sudah siap hyung?"

"ne,bagaimana penampilan ku?"

"eumhh,,kenapa kau pakai jas juga hyung?harusnya kan kau pakai dress?"

"MWO?dress?"

"iya dress changi~,itu loh gaun!"

"YA!SEHUNIE!aku ini namja!"

"tapi kau terlalu cantik untuk jadi namja hyung"

BLUSH

Pipi luhan bersemu bagaikan tomat yang sudah matang dan siap dipetik oleh sang petani ketika mendengar penuturan sehun.

"yasudah,kajja kita pergi hyung!"kata sehun sambil menarik tangan luhan.

* * *

"hai,sehun!kau baru datang?"

"iya,dimana suho hyung,kai?"

"disana"tunjuk namja berkulit tan -kai- kepada seorang namja yang sedang tertawa di dekat meja yang jaraknya tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"terima kasih, luhan hyung kita kesana"ajak sehun sambil menarik tangan luhan.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di pesta yang di adakan oleh pesta ini sebagai pesta kepulangan suho ke korea,tapi ini juga menjadi pesta pertunangan suho dengan namja asal china yang ia temui saat ia berada di jerman,zhang yixing a.k.a lay nama namja beruntung itu.

* * *

Pestapun berjalan dengan lancar,semua turut bahagia akan pertunangannya suho dan pula sehun,dia bahagia karena hyungnya itu sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan namja yang dicintainya.

Kini semua orang sedang menikmati pestanya,disudut tepatnya di suatu mini bar,kita bisa melihat lima orang namja tampan sedang duduk dan sedikit bergurau.

"ahjushi,aku pesan 1 ya!"ucap seorang namja tampan yang berusia paling tua diantara kelima namja itu.

"ahjushi,aku juga!"kali ini namja berkulit tan yang berbicara.

"me too"ucap namja tinggi tak lepas dari cengiran khasnya.

"hei,chen!kau minum tidak?"tanya namja tinggi -chanyeol- pada namja yang mengenakan tuxedo putih.

"tidak hyung,terima kasih"jawab chen -namja yang mengenakan tuxedo putih- itu.

"ne,kalau begitu tiga gelas saja ah-ju-shi"

"ne,baiklah tuan-tuan tampan~hahaha~"ucap seorang bartender yang dipanggil ajhushi tawa mereka berempat mengelegar.

"eoh,ajhushi!"

"ada apa adik kecil?"tanya bartender itu.

"hahaha~"

"ck,aku sudah 19 tahun ahjushi!oh,iya….sehun juga mau satu!"

"hahahaha~~-apa?kau juga?"

"ne,aku juga ahjushi!"

"well,baiklah"ujar ahjushi itu,lalu pergi mengembil pesanan mereka.

"apa kau yakin,hun?"tanya kai- namja berkulit tan- itu.

"yup!"

"terserahlah~"

* * *

"sehun-ah,ini sudah pulang yuk!"ajak luhan pada sehun yang masih stay di minibar tadi,bedanya posisi sehun berada di atas meja minibar tersebut.

"eung,luhan..hek..hyung~~kepala se-..hek..-hun sakiiit~~~hek"

"eeh?sehun?kamu kenapa?"tanya luhan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan sehun.

"hek..pus-..hek..-ing~"

Luhan mengernyit apa sebenarnya dengan sehunnya pun melirik apa yang telah dimakan atau diminum sehun barusan.

TING~~

Luhan menatap tajam pada gelas yang ada di depan gelas itu dan hidungnya menangkap bau yang tajam,yup!ALKOHOL!

Oh no!siapa yang tega-teganya memberi sehun alkohol?dan kalau dari baunya luhan perkirakan,alkohol ini memang tidak berkadar ini kan alkohol pertama sehun!PERTAMA brohhhh~~!pantas saja sehun sampai teler begitu.

"dia yang minta sendiri"namja tampan itu –kris- berkata.

Luhan pun menatap kris dengan death glarenya,membuat kris sedikit tekut takut!arraso?

"kenapa tak kau larang dia?"

"biarkan saja,buat pengalaman"

"ck,pengalaman sih ,,gue pulangnya gimana?"

"Sudah,gendong saja sehun ke ada banyak kamar kosong lagi kok diatas"ucap suho yang tiba-tiba muncul disana.

"eoh,baiklah hyung!aku bawa sehun dulu ne?"setelah itu luhan mulai membopong sehun ke lantai atas.

"ne,kris hyung,chanyeol dan kau juga kai!tidurlah baik menyetir dibawah pengaruh alkohol"ucap suho bijaksana/eaa/

"aku tidak mabuk suho,yang mabuk itu chanyeol dan kai"sanggah kris.

"eum,kau benar berdua benar-benar mabuk,jadi~berapa?"

"lima botol,kai juga ikut berpartisipasi"jawab kris dengan santainya.

"MWO?kai?anak itu kuat juga sehun?"

"satu gelas kecil saja sudah begitu, luhan saja bisa sampai enam botol lebih"ucap kris.

"terus,si chen ikut minum?"

"nggak"

"lalu,kenapa dia?"tanya suho pada kris sambil menunjuk chen yang membaringkan kepalanya di meja mini bar tersebut.

"ntah lah,aku pulang dulu sudah memanggilku"

"ne hyung,terima kasih mau datang"ujar suho kris pergi suho membangunkan chen yang ternyata hanya tidur diiringi ilernya yang membekas di meja mini bar tadi/iuhhh/

* * *

"ish,,badannya itu kurus,tapi kenapa bisa seberat ini?"omel luhan saat membopong tubuh sehun.

KRIET

CEKLEK

BLAM

Luhan menaruh tubuh sehun dengan sedikit sepatu,kaos kaki beserta jasnya sehun.

Saat melepaskan jasnya sehun,entah kenapa sehun membuka sedikit matanya dan…

HUWEK

…muntah.

LUHAN POV.

HUWEK,sehun muntah dan itu mengotori jas kami ,sehun-ah begitu parahkan efek alkohol itu pada mu?aku saja saat pertama kali minum alkohol tidak sampai begini?ckckck,underage!

Akupun melanjutkan kegiatanku,melepas jas sehun beserta jasku,aku juga melepas ikat ,kalau dipikir-pikir kami ini seperti suami istri ~memikirkannya saja kok aku sampai merona gini sih.

Kutatap sehun yang sudah kembali tidur,dan entah kenapa aku membayangkan tubuh topless sangat sexy!

Omo!apa yang aku pikirkan?sehun masih kecil,tidak boleh melakukan adegan orang dewasa~….tapi… gimana?aku sangat ingin merasakan sehun yang berada diatasku!

Eumh..tak apalah sehun masih tidur,kekeke~

.

.

tbc/delete?

review please...


	2. Chapter 2

This is our party,chapter 2….

Present

.

.

luhan tersenyum licik,setelah memastikan sehun benar-benar kembali terlelap.

Ia memulai rencananya untuk memperkosa (?) sehun setelah ia melepaskan jasnya beserta jas sehun yang kotor.

Dilepasnya kancing kemeja putih sehun satu melakukan itu,luhan tak henti-hentinya berdoa agar sehun tidak ,kalau sehun bangun keinginannya pasti tak akan terkabulkan.

Ia sadar betul bahwa yang dilakukannya sekarang ini adalah tindak kriminal,tapi yah..namanya orang sudah buta nafsu mau bagaimana lagi?

Kini kancing kemeja sehun sudah lepas kembali tersenyum,antara bahagia dan senyum kemeja itu tidak lepas dari tubuh sehun,ia tetap merasa…senang,atau bangga mungkin?

tangannya yang sedari tadi dirasa gatal mulai bergerak untuk mengusap-usap dada bidang sehun dan perut sehun yang mulai berbentuk.

Jari lincahnya membuat gerakan memutar di dada membayanggkan bahwa sehun akan memperlakukannya begini dan itu membuat wajahnya merona tak karuan.

Nafsunya semakin meningkat.

Ia,luhan tak bisa menahan hasratnya dekatkannya wajahnya pada wajah sehun hanya untuk melihat betapa tampannya pacar kecilnya luhan memperhatikan dengan teliti lekuk wajah sehun dan dunia seakan berhenti bagi luhan saat matanya bertemu dengan bibir sehun yang tipis dan berwarna merah muda itu.

Ditempelkannya bibirnya di bibir sehun,hanya sekali ia melumatnya,tapi ia takut sehun bangun dan bertanya yang aneh-aneh di biarkannya bibir itu saling menempel selama beberapa lama.

Saat luhan bersiap untuk melepaskan tautan bibir mereka,sehun tiba tiba berbalik dan kaget,apalagi ia melihat sehun yang membuka matanya dan tersenyum aneh …apakah sehun tau apa yang telah luhan lakukan padanya?

"s-sehun…"ucap luhan gugup.

"hmmm"hanya gumaman yang di berikan sehun.

"t-tadi itu…eee..aku hanya.."

"hanya?"

"sehun ini tidak seperti yang ku pi-mmhbb"kata-kata luhan terhenti saat sehun tiba-tiba menciumnya.

Awalnya sehun hanya menempelkan bibirnya,tapi sejurus kemudian iamenekan-nekan bibir luhan dengan lidahnya dan mulai menjilat-jilat bibir luhan.

Luhan yang awalnya kaget dengan perilaku berubah menjadi senang,gugup dan bergerak-gerak gelisah di bawah tubuh sehun dan membuat kesejatian mereka berdua ,tidak luhan merasakan milik sehun yang sepertinya sedikit dengan punyanya yang benar-benar sudah tegang.

Lidah sehun kini mulai menekan-nekan celah bibir luhan dan mulai melumat bibir si rusa cantik itu dengan teratur,atas…bawah…atas..bawah.

Luhan yang terbuai dengan cara sehun memanjakan bibirnyapun mendesah membuat sehun segera melesatkan lidahnya kedalam tempat lembab nan basah itu(baca:mulut).

Lidah sehun menjilat langit-langit mulut luhan,tentu saja itu membuat luhan mendesah dan kembali bergerak dibawah tubuh desahan sang pacar,sehun seperti mendapatkan intuisi untuk memperlakukannya lebih.

Ia,sehun mulai menekan-nekan ujung lidah luhan seakan menantang sang tuan rumah ada tuan rumah yang menolak tamunya?

Maka saat itu juga mereka terlibat aksi saling lilit,saling hisap dan terkadang sehin menggigit kecil lidah luhan,membuat si empunya lidah mengerang.

Bosan dengan lidah luhan,sehun mulai menjelah dengan lidah dan bibirnya turun menuju dagu mengecup dagu itu dan menjilat garis rahangnya dengan gerakan lambat namun sangat menggoda terasa oleh luhan.

Di teruskannya acara mengexplorasi itu,kini bibir dan lidah sehun sampai pada daerah yang khalayak umum sebut leher di daerah inipun tak sama liarnya dengan aksi yang dilakukan sehun ,jilat dan gigit-gigitan kecil sehun berikan pada leher luhan.

Desahan dan erangan luhan ikut mewarnai aksi nakal luhan yang sedari tadi menganggur kini ikut meramaikan permainan.

Jari-jari lentiknya mengelus-elus dada dan perut sehun,mencoba untuk menambah gairah lawan mainnya.

Sehun tiba-tiba mengerang dan menghentikan aksinya saat jemari luhan meremas dengan kasarnya tubuh luhan dengan erat saat jemari luhan bekerja dibawah ia tenggelamkan di ceruk leher luhan dan mulai menggigit-gigit kecil leher luhan untuk meredam desahannya.

Melihat pacar kecilnya bereaksi seperti itu,luhan dengan kekuatannya membalikkan tubuh pinggang sehun sehinggga buttnya menekaan kesejaatian sehun.

Luhan kembali memperlihat kan senyum…mesumnya.

Sejak kapan dirimu punya senyum seperti itu luhan-ssi?

Apa sejak kau melihat sehun topless di ruang ganti sekolah beberapa bulan lalu?

Ckckck...

Sejurus kemudian ia mengecup dan melumat bibir sampai perang lidah,karna luhan menolak ajakan tersebut.

Ia mengalungkan tangannya dileher sehun dan menari kepala pemuda itu untuk mempermudahnya mencium sang pacar.

Sehun juga meremas-remas pinggul luhan dengan kedua tangannya membuat luhan bergerak saja mereka bergesekan dengan perut sehun,sehun dengan butt posisi luhan tadi.

Dan itu membuat luhan makin tegang dan sehun juga sekarang sudah tegang.

Sehun dan luhan sama-sama ingin ke permainan inti sekarang.

Jadi segera saja luhan melepaskan celananya,begitu juga dengan sudah merasa sesak dengan atribut yang namanya celana itu.

Dalam keadaan pantless tapi masih dengan atasan yang terpasang,kecuali sudah lepas semuanya,sehun masih dengan kemeja yang tergantung indah di tubuhnya.

Mereka mulia ke permainan inti,tanpa pakai acara pelumasan(?).

Awalnya luhan berada di bawah,tapi karena sehun belum pernah melihat video porno jadi ia tidak tau apa yang harus yang tadi pun tak kunjung datang padanya.

Maka luhan mengambil inisiatif untuk memimpin acara yang sakral ini.

Ia menarik tangan sehun dan menyuruhnya untuk berbaring di hanya angguk-angguk saja saat luhan menyuruhnya berbaring dan mengambil posisi yang nyaman.

Sehun memberikan tanda bahwa ia sudah mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman,maka dari itu luhan kembali naik di atas pinggang sehun dan menggesek-gesekan buttnya dengan kesejatian sehun,mencoba menggoda.

"hhhyungh…ayolah…akuhh..tidak tahan~"rengekan manja dari sehun terdengar di telinga luhan.

Betapa melambungnya luhan mendengar rengekan dari pacar kecilnya yang imut-imut tampan itu bagai lampu hijau yang keluar dari mata sehun,ia di beri izin,kekeke~

Kini luhan tengah mempersiap holenya agar muat dimasuki kesejatian mengangkat pinggulnya dan memposisikannya pas diatas kesejatian sehun yang berada dalam genggamannya kini.

Diremasnya sekali lagi milik sehun saat memasuki dirinya,milik sehun benar-benar akan menghantam titiknya dengan kuat.

Setelah di rasa cukup,luhan menurunkan buttnya dengan tau betul,bermain tanpa bagian pelumasan memang akan sakit,tapi kata baekhyun…anak kelas sebelah bilang kalau itu akan terasa lebih nikmat meski awalnya sakit dan perih.

Maka dari itu luhan penasaran akan sensasinya.

Kini milik sehun sudah berada pas di depan masih ragu,mau pakai pelumas atau tidak?meski ia penasaran sensasi tanpa pelumas tapi tetap saja luhan takut sakit.

Sehun yang melihat luhan tiba-tiba berhenti,mengangkat pinggulnya dengan gerakan yang hanya ingin menyadarkan luhan,tapi malah…

"arghhh~"

JLEB

Membuat mereka luhan tau sensasi yang di maksudkan baekhyun.

Ia merasakannya,sakit dan dengan sehun yang merasa kesejatiannya di pijat dan di remas kuat oleh otot hole luhan yang berkontraksi(?) menerima kehadirannya.

"se-sehunhh..kenapa kau melakukannya?"tanya luhan dengan nada yang terdengar kesal.

"aku tidak bermaksud hyung,tadi aku hanya ingin menyadarkan mu"ucap sehun jujur tanpa merasa bersalah.

"…."

"hyung?"

"…"

"apa begitu sakit?k-kalau begitu keluarkan saja hyung"

"jangan!"

"kenapa?kau terlihat menderita hyung"

"sehun,diam dan nikmati ini"ucap luhan dengan ekspresi nakal di lupa ia juga mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada sehun.

Setelah itu,luhan mulai menaik-turunkan badannya dengan kasar,itu membuat kesejatian sehun masuk lebih dalam dan menghantam titik kenikmatannya dengan keras.

Desahan dan erangan kenikmatan memenuhi ruangan kamar,dan itu menjadi semakin keras kala mereka berdua mencapai puncak tertinggi bersama-sama.

Luhan lelah,tapi sehun masih saja rasa sayang sehun lebih kecil dari pada nafsunya ,dipastikan ia akan memimpin kegiatan berikutnya.

Sehun tidak tega,ia melihat luhan kini membaringkan badannya di sebelah sehun dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"segitu lelahkah hyung?"tanyanya.

Bukan jawaban yang diberikan luhan,melainkan senyun manis yang ditampilkannya.

sehun mendekap erat namja yang lebih tua darinya mengecup puncak kepala luhan sedikit lama,sembari menghirup aroma shampo yang membalas pelukan sehun dan memejamkan matanya.

"hyung…ada yang mau ku tanyakan pada mu?"ucap sehun di ketenangan itu.

"apa?tanyakan saja"jawab luhan yang sedang duduk untuk menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka berdua.

"bukankah di bawah…suho hyung sedang mengadakan pesta?apa suara kita tadi tidak terdengar hyung?"tanya iya….tadi sehun mabukkan?atau lebih tepat tidur mungkin?

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan usapnya rambut halus sehun itu dengan sayang.

"tidak…pestanya sudah selesai saat kau sedang tidur tadi...and now…guess what?"

"apa?"

"this is our party!"

Seiring dengan ucapannya,luhan kembali menyerang bibir tipis sehun itu dengan liar.

"hyung…."ucapan sehun ditengah-tengah permainan lidah mereka menghentikan luhan.

"apa lagi?"tanya luhan malas.

"apa saat aku tidur tadi,ada yang terjadi?"

"kenapa"

"bukan apa-apa,hanya saja saat aku tertidur tadi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak-herak dia atas dada dan perutku hyung"

BLUSH..

Muka luhan memerah mendengar perkataaan sehun,'apa sehun tahu apa yang kulakukan tadi?' batin luhan bertanya.

"hyung?kenapa?muka mu memerah?"tanya sehun mengagetkan luhan.

"o-oh,bukan apa-apa…cepatlah tidur,ini sudah malam"

"eoh?hyung..ayo lanjutkan yang tadi.."

"tidak"luhan membalikkan posisinya membelakangi melarikan diri ini namanya…

Sehun memeluk luhan dari belakang dan menggesekkan kesejatiannya dengan butt luhan yang pantless itu.

"sehun jangan menggoda ku!"kata luhan dengan suara yang seperti di dengan ku,ia ingin mendesah karena tadi.

"tadi juga hyung seperti itu padaku"

"itu kan tadi…belum malam,sekerang sudah malam…kau harus tidur!"ucap luhan masih membelakangi sehun.

"huuuh~iya-iya aku tidur….."sehun menutup matanya.

"hyung…"ucap sehun lagi di detik berikutnya.

"hhmmm"

"kita tidak jadi pesta lagi hyung?"

"sehun…"

"ne hyung….."

"tidur…"

"tap-"

"sekarang!"

"hyu-"

"tidak ada pertanyaan,good night"

"haah.."helaan nafas terdengar keluar dari celah bibir sehun,ia mengecup bahu luhan sebelum menggumamkan"good night hyung~".

Lalu mereka berangkat kealam mimpi bersama-sama dengan sehun yang memeluk luhan dari belakang.

.

.

.

END

.

.

a/n:

Bingung ya,pasti ada yang nanya

"jadi saat melakukan 'itu',sehun dalam keadaan sadar kah?"Jawabannya,ya…benar sekali…

"kok bisa?"Kan dia cuma minum satu gelas kecil,wkwkw…

"oh,jadi sehun juga mau gituanya sama luhan?"Awalnya nggak,tapi karena luhan gitu yah sehun mau aja deh…

Oke sekian dari saya…oh,ya ada yang minta couple lain nyelip ya?

Maaf,tapi ini fokus ke hunhan aja…lain kali saya bakal bikin yang lengkap deh….tapi nggak janji ya.

Maaf,kalau nc-annya kurang saya bikinnya ini di ganggu mulu…awalnya udah nafsu to the max..jadi to the min deh-_-.

Maas karna update yang kelamaan.

Dan maaf untuk yang lainnya.

Oh,iya….terima kasih yang sebesarnya buat yang udah review kemarin!saya benar-benar senang atas reaksi yang nge-fav and follow cerita ini juga matur nuhun…*sungkem

I love u guys…Thank for the nggak bisa balas review,karna nggak tau apa yang mau dibalas#plakk*ditampar

Jadi…gimana menurut anda dengan chapter ini?

Review please….


End file.
